


Le soleil se lève et puis murmure (à propos de toi)

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Tôt le matin, le silence règne. Puis, l'encre du ciel s'éclaircit, avec langueur, délicatesse. Des paupières s'ouvrent, pourtant ; mais le silence demeure grand roi.





	Le soleil se lève et puis murmure (à propos de toi)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Nami et Robin qui partagent le même lit... En voilà une bien jolie chose ! C'est _merveilleux_. Bonne lecture !

 

Robin ouvrait toujours les yeux la première.

De prime abord, il y avait l'aube, dont la lumière câline s'entrelaçait aux longues cascades de cheveux d'ébène qui coulait sur son visage, sur ses épaules, son dos. Puis, les contours feutrés de leur chambre se dessinaient dans la pénombre en déclin.

Hm, _leur_ chambre. S'il y avait une chose qui ne lasserait jamais Nico Robin, c'était bien ce délicat parfum, suave, mais puissamment corsé, de fleur de mandarinier.

Là, d'autres contours s'esquissaient joliment à la vue de l'archéologue. Plus ronds, plus doux, mais aussi plus terribles ; comme la beauté brute d'une tempête en mer caresse les cinq sens. Ce grain de peau hâlé, salé, et cette chevelure de feu, emmêlée… Leur navigatrice, endormie à demi dans les bras de Robin, respirait doucement, son souffle tiède envoyant de fugaces frissons jusque sous la peau caramel de son amie, encore somnolente.

Nami était une femme _radieuse_.

Et Nico Robin, bien qu'ouvrant les yeux la première, ne se levait jamais vraiment très tôt.

 


End file.
